Uma Infância Diferente
by blackie harry
Summary: E Sirius dizia que queria educar Harry, hein? Bem, agora vai desejar nunca ter dito isso...
1. Mini Prólogo

Fiquem já a saber que as personagens não me pertencem ( infelizmente snif snif TT

**Fiquem já a saber que as personagens não me pertencem ( infelizmente snif snif TT.TT ) só a historia é que sim.**

**Embora o Sirius e o Remus sejam um casal, não haverá aquelas cenas calientes que muitos de voçês gostam. Simplesmente é me dificil passar da minha imaginação para o papel.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

MINI – PROLOGO

Depois da morte de James e Lily Potter pelas mãos do temível Lord Voldemort, o pequeno Harry Potter de apenas quinze meses e com uma curiosa cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, que provava a derrota do Senhor das Trevas, foi entregue aos cuidados do seu padrinho e melhor amigo dos pais, Sirius Black e ao seu companheiro Remus Luppin ( N\A: que já agora, na minha história, o Remus não é lobisomem)**, **também um amigo dos seus pais.

Esta decisão foi tomada por Albus Dumbledore, Director da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, pois, embora soubesse que a Lily tivesse uma irmã mais velha, sabia também que Petúnia Dursley detestava Lily e isso faria que o Harry tivesse uma vida horrível com ela.

Sirius e Remus decidiram mudar-se para o campo, longe da comunidade mágica onde o Harry era visto como um herói, pois esta fama toda poderia afectar profundamente uma criança. Não, melhor seria que ele crescesse longe de tudo isso até ter idade para perceber as coisas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOAqui esta o prólogo ( mini P ) da minha nova história. Espero que gostem.

**Deixem REVIEWS!!**

**BJS**

**Blackie Harry**


	2. Uma Dia Para Esqueçer

Seis anos tinham passados desde a morte dos Potter

Seis anos tinham passados desde a morte dos Potter...

O dia estava a nascer, onde os primeiro raios de Sol de Verão iluminavam uma pequena aldeia do campo, bem no interior do país. As casas permaneciam silenciosas, onde os seus habitantes ainda dormiam... ou quase todos.

Numa casa afastada das outras, de cor azul claro, rodeado por um magnifico jardim cheio das mais diversas flores, onde brinquedos de criança estavam negligentemente espalhados, Sirius Black encaminhava-se em direcção do quarto do seu afilhado Harry, que dormia profundamente.

Sirus Black era um homem muito atraente de 28 anos. Era alto e magro, com um corpo bronzeado e musculado. Tinha um cabelo negro e longo, que lhe chegava até as costas e tinha uns lindos olhos azuis. Por outras palavras, ele fazia perder a cabeça de muitas mulheres ( e homens!! ).

Sirius temia este dia. Porquê? Porque era o dia em que ele teria de levar o Harry para sua consulta de rotina no médico.Muitas pessoas poderiam dizer que não haveria motivos para estar assustado mas havia sim.

O Harry sempre odiara ir ao médico, sempre fizera birra e tanto o Sirius como o Remus já tiveram de modificar a memória do pediatra várias vezes ao longo destes 6 anos devido a magia acidental que o Harry provocara na sua presença.Já para não falar da dificuldade que eles tinham para fazé-lo chegar até ao consultório médico.

Por isso, desta vez, eles lhe não disseram nada, simplesmente lhe avisaram que iam "passear" muito cedo nesse dia. É claro que o Harry gostou da ideia, ele adorava passear com o Siri e o Remi, como ele os chamava e não lhe passava pela cabeça que estivessem a engana-lo.

Sirius aproximou-se da porta e abriu-a devegar, entrando no quarto escuro. Dirigiu-se à janela, onde afastou os cortinados e abriu-a para deixar a luz da manhã entrar. Depois aproximou-se da cama, onde podia se ver um vulto completamente coberto pelos lençóis.

-Harry, - Chamou o Sirius baixinho, sacudindo levemente o vulto adormecido – vamos, querido, já é hora de levantar e tomar o pequeno-almoço.

-Hum...não... – resmungou Harry por entre os lençóis - ...cedo...

Sirius sorriu. Era sempre a mesma coisa com este pirralho. Este rapaz tinha imensas dificuldades a levantar-se de manhã, mesmo que tivesse passado todo o dia anterior a dormir.

-Está bem – disse o Sirius, dirigindo-se a porta e saindo do quarto -, então eu vou passear sozinho...

-PASSEIO!! – ouviu o Sirius a voz do Harry a gritar com entusiasmo.

Sirius entrou na cozinha para preparar o pequeno-almoço e dois minutos depois, uma criança de pijama entra na cozinha.

O Harry era uma criança pequena para a idade, era magro, tinha cabelos negros e curtos, totalmente desalinhados e uns olhos de um verde-esmeralda espantosos por detrás de uns ocúlos redondos.

Era uma criança feliz e alegre, que demostrava grande confiança e as pessoas ficavam rapidamente sob o seu charme ( ou quase todas ).

Com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, Harry sentou-se na mesa, aguardando que o seu padrinho lhe desse o pequeno-almoço.

-Siri, onde está o Remi?- Perguntou o pequeno curioso.

-O Remus saiu por uns momentos – respondeu Sirius enquanto preparava a comida -, ele já vem.

É por isso que tu estás a fazer o pequeno- alomoço hoje? – Perguntou Harry. – É que é a primeira vez que te vejo cozinhar...

-Isso mesmo – respondeu Sirius colocando um prato à frente do Harry -, agora come.

Harry ficou a olhar para o prato durante uns bons cinco minutos enquanto Sirius lavava a loiça que ficara da noite anterior.

-Hum...Sirius?

-O quê?

-O que é isto aqui no prato?

-Que raio de pergunta é essa? – perguntou Sirius preplexo, virando-se para o pequeno – Não vês que é salsichas com bacon e ovo?!

-De certeza? – perguntou Harry ainda olhando para o prato. – Para mim, isto parece tudo menos comida...

-O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou Sirius com uma voz que dizia claramente que devia pensar bem na resposta a dar.

-É que agora percebo porque é que é sempre o Remus a preparar as refeições...

-Ora seu...Ò.Ó!-começou Sirius a dizer ofendido, mas naquele momento ouviu-se a porta da entrada abrir-se e fechar-se e com uma voz a gritar "Voltei!".

-REMI!!-Gritou Harry, saindo da cozinha a correr antes que as circunstâncias o obriga-se a escrever o seu testamento.

Remus era um homem de 28 anos, menos alto que o Sirius e magro, com cabelos e olhos claros e sorriu quando viu Harry a correr para ele de braços abertos.

-Bom dia Harry! – cumprimentou Remus enquanto lhe dava um grande abraço – Já tomaste o pequeno-alomoço?

-Não – respondeu Harry com olhinhos tristes – estou com fome!

-Mas o Sirius não te fez nada para comer? – Perguntou Remus, estranhando o comportamento de Sirius.

-Fazer, fez – disse o pequeno com desdem -, mas não posso considerar aquilo que estava no prato como comida...

-EU OUVI ISSO, SEU PIRRALHO INGRATO! – Gritou a voz indignada de Sirius vindo da cozinha.

-Eu não sou ingrato! – Protestou Harry –só tenho é amor à vida!

-Ok... anda Harry, vou-te fazer o pequeno almoço... – disse Remusm enquanto ambos se encaminhavam para a cozinha.

-Boa, comida a sério!-entusiasmou-se Harry.

-Por favor Harry, não provoques o Sirius, não logo de manhã, ok? – suplicou Remus ao entrar na cozinha e deparando-se com um Sirius muito indignado.

-Pronto, nunca mais cozinho para esse ingrato!

-Bom dia para também meu amor! – Cumprimentou Remus com um sorriso. –Agora sentem-se ambos que vou fazer o pequeno-almoço para voçês.

Ambos se sintaram com Sirius a rogar pragas.

-Afinal onde vamos passear? – Perguntou Harry, com um sorriso.

Ambos os homens se olharam nos olhos, com um olhar a dizer " Pânico!"

-Hum...é uma supresa! – Começou a dizer Remus, com um sorriso forçado – Não te preocupes, vais "adorar"!

-Por falar nisso, despacha-te e vai te vestir. – Disse Sirius, ajudando Remus a sair do seu atrapalhamento.

-Okie Dockie! – Disse Harry, e cinco minutos depois foi a correr para o seu quarto, para se vestir.

Os dois homens ficaram a olhar um para o outro.

-Vai ser dificil ele nos perdoar esta... – Disse Sirius.

-Mas não, vais ver, vai correr tudo bem! – Repondeu Remus, sempre optimista.(N\A: Vai sonhando...)

-E se lançarmos-lhe um feitiço de sono até o consultório? – Perguntou Sirius esperançoso.

-Covarde...

-Não é covardia! –Exclamou Sirius – Só que ainda me lembro da última vez.Ainda sinto vergonha sempre que cruzo o médico na rua...

Nesse momento ouviram o Harry gritar.

-ESTOU PRONTO!!

-Lanças tu o feitiço ou eu? – Perguntou Remus, virando-se para Sirius.

...:1 hora depois:...

Sirius e Remus chegaram ao consultório com um Harry MUITO adormecido nos braços. Depois de esperarem que o médico lhos chama-se, eles entraram na sala onde se encontrava o pediatra. Com cuidado, Sirius depositou Harry na bancada, virando-se depois para o médico.

-Ele vai acordar daqui a dois minutos...ADEUS! –Disse Sirius, saindo da sala, sem se quer deixar o médioco poder reagir.

-Covardes...U.Ú...- Murmurou o médico, enquanto olhava para o seu paciente com receio.

...:10 minutos depois:...

-VOÇÊ NÃO TOQUE SEU PEDÓFILO!! – Ouviram o Sirius e Remus a voz do Harry dentro do consultório. –OLHE QUE EU CONHEÇO OS MEUS DIREITOS!!

-Calma Harry...é só uma vacina, não te vai doer nada...

-SÓ UMA VACINA!? EU POSSO O PROCESSA-LO POR AGRESSAÕ INFATIL! ONDE ARRANJOU O SEU DIPLOMA?! NUMA CAIXA DE CEREAIS??

-Harry, para de ser criança!

-É O QUE EU SOU, SEU RETARDADO!

-Harry, quanto mais teimares, mais tempo vais ficar aqui!

-ISSO É CHANTAGEM?!

-OH chega! Vamos à maneira bruta!

-AHHHHHHHH! SIRIUS, REMUS! OSKUUUUUUR**(1)**! ESTOU A SER AGREDIDO! AUUUUU, QUEM LHE MANDOU ESPETAR ISSO NO MEU BRAÇO?! VOU FAZER COM QUE ESTE CONSULTÓRIO FECHE!!

Fartos de ouvir os gritos de Harry, Sirius e Remus resolveram entrar dentro do consultório.Deraparam-se com uma cena surreal: O consultório estava de pernas para o ar! Havia todo o tipo de objectos no chão, a roupa do médico estava com as roupas todas amarotadas, sem folêgo e com uma mão a segurar-se na parede. Harry estava em cima da mesa com a coluna do computador nas mãos pronto para mandar em cima do médico.

-HARRY! – Gritaram ambos.

Harry virou-se para as vozes.

-Voçês... – sussurou Harry com uma voz que prometia nada de bom.

-Harry, coluca a coluna do computador na mesa... – disse devagar Remus enquanto Sirius ajudava o médico.

-FOI ELE QUE COMEÇOU! – Gritou Harry indignado.

-Ai esta um rapaz saudável e cheio de energia...- comentou o médico, enquanto arranjava a sua roupa. –Graças a Deus que só o vejo uma vez por ano!

-Pedimos imensas desculpas, normalmente ele não é assim...- disse Sirius.

-Por que será que me custa a acreditar? Bom, até ao próximo ano Harry!

-Só por cima do meu cadáver!! - Afirmou Harry, saindo a correr do consultório.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**MY GOD! Este foi o maior capitulo que já escrevi! Ú.Ù aqui esta o segungo capitulo, espero que esteja do vosso agrado...e só um aviso:**

**REVIEWS!!**

**Au revoir!**

**Blackie Harry**

**(1)Oskuuur Socorro.**

Ah, e tentarei por o próximo capitulo ainda esta semana! -' 


	3. Informação!

,

Lamento imenso por ter demorado tanto tempo a escrever algo aqui é que tive problemaas com o meu computador,só agora é que consegui arrangá-lo!!

A partir de agora tentarei continuarcom a fic mas pode demorar um pouco. Mais uma vez PERDÃO!!


	4. Uma má ideia

**Peço imensas desculpas pelo meu atraso, é que não só tive problemas com o meu computador como perdi as minhas notas sobre a histórias por isso tive que começar do princípio.**

**Aqui está um novo capítulo, espero que gostem!!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A casa estava silenciosa até que a porta da entrada se abriu com estrondo, deixando entrar um rapaz muito irritado e dois homens adultos meio-envergonhados.

-Não acerdito que me fizeram isso!- gritou Harry indignado ao encaminhar-se para a sala de estar onde se sentou no sófa, a bufar.

-Harry, por favor, não fiques assim - pediu Remus enquanto ele e o Sirius se sentavam ao lado do Harry - , mas não tinhamos escolha...

-Claro que tinham, podiam ter-me dito!

-Claaaro! - disse o Sirius com um sorriso gozão nos lábios. - É claro que podíamos te ter dito mas como não queríamos ter de aturar a birra do século logo pela manhá...

-Hei! - gritou bem alto Harry. - Eu não faço birras!

-Sirius não estás a ajudar! - esclamou Remus, aborrecido.

-Pronto! - disse Sirius a rir-se. - Ouve harry, nós vamos compensar-te.

-Como? - perguntou Harry, desconfiado.

-Bem, os teus anos é daqui duas semanas, certo?

-Certo.

-Bem, como compensação, podes escolher o que queres fazer para esse dia - disse Sirius, sorrindo para o pequeno.

-Sério? - pergumtou o Harry com um enorme sorriso. - Tudo o que eu quiser?

-Claro, afinal é os teus anos!

O Harry começou a sorrir de um modo que os dois adultos qualificariam de perigo.

-Então eu quero convidar o Ron a passar o fim-de-semana cá em casa - respondeu o Harry,com um sorriso sádico -, já que os meus anos é numa sexta...

Era oficial : os dois homens estavam apavorados!! Juntar o Harry com o Ron era como juntar o mau com o pioriu, juntar o mal com as trevas...

-Então?-Perguntou o Harry, olhando para eles-Pode ser?...

Ambos engoliram em seco.

-C-Claro!-Gagejou Sirius.

-Boa!-Gritou Harry de alegria-BOA, BOA!!

-E se fores brincar para o teu quarto até o almoço estar pronto?-Pediu Remus.

-Oh, ok!-Disse o Pequeno, correndo para o quarto.

-Ele fez de propósito!-Reclamou Sirius, quando ficaram sozinhos.

-É claro que fez de propósito - bufou Remus, enquanto massajava a testa-, ele é tão vingativo como era a Lily...

-Três dias com eles juntos-murmurou Sirius.- Meu deus, não vamos sobreviver!

-Estás a exagerar Siri...

-O quê?! Até parece que não te lembras da última vez...

-Ora, não foi assim tão mau...

-Como qualificarias tu uma casa-de-banho completamente destruída?- perguntou sarcásticamente o Sirius.

-Vamos, eles disseram que não foi de propósito - respondeu Remus, já não tão seguro de si,

-E tu acreditaste neles? - perguntou Sirius, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

-Claro! Nunca ouviste dizer que a verdade saí da boca das crianças?

-Eles não são crianças, são monstros! - resmungou Sirius.

-Quem é que são monstros?-Perguntou Harry, ao entrar nesse momento na sala.

-Ninguém!

-O que queres?-Perguntou Sirius.

-Só para avisar que já telefonei ao Ron e ele está MUITO impaciente.

-O contrário teria-me espantado...-murmurou Sirius.

...:2 semanas depois:...

DING DONG ( N/A: eu sei, é basico e estúpido mas eu não estou para pensar muito)

-EU VOU!! - gritou harry ao correr em dirrecção a porta da entrada.

Ao abrir a porta, Harry deparou-se com um rapaz de 7 ans,alto, ruivo e com mais sardas na cara do que estrelas no céu.

-RONY!!

-HARRY!!

As duas crianças se abraçaram, feliz por se verem.

-Então, pronto para um fim-de semana inesquesível? - perguntou Ron depois de se separarem.

-Tu já me conheces, eu estou sempre pronto - respondeu Harry com entusiasmo - agora o Sirius e o Remus...

-Ainda não se esqueceram, pois não?

-Se fizessemos o mesmo em casa dos teus pais, eles esqueciam?

-Achas!! Eu nem sei se ainda estaria vivo quanto mais...

-Então isso responde a tua pergunta.

-Onde é que eles estão agora? - perguntou Ron curioso enquanto eles entravam em casa e se dirigiam para a cozinha.

- O Remus está a fazer o almoço, o Sirius está provavelmente a esconder o máximo de objectos possível - respondeu Harry.

Nesse momento viram o Sirius a descer do andar superior.

-Olá Sirius, tudo bem? - cumprimentou Ron

-Olá Ron - respondeu o adulto com um sorriso pouco sincero. - Como estás?

-Como vontade que estes três dias nunca tenham fim!

-Vai sonhando. Vamos mas é almoçar que eu estou cheio de fome!

Sirius ficou a ver as crianças a correrem para a cozinha enquanto que pensava que teria sorte se a casa continuar de pé quando o fim-de-semana acabar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Aqui está um novo capítulo! Embora seja pequeno espero que gostem! No próximo capítulo darei a descrição da festa e se quiserem podem me dar algumas ídeias!!**

**Adeus e beijos.**

**blackieharry.**


	5. Aí crianças

Eu sei, eu sei….Passou muito tempo mas o que querem….

Mas pronto, aqui vai mais um capítulo, espero que gostem!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ao chegarem a cozinha, o Harry e o Ron depararam-se com o Remus atarefado a por a mesa.

- Olá Remus! – Saudou Ron.

- Olá Ron, como está?

- Estou bem e cheio de fome! – Respondeu Ron.

- Óptimo, porque o almoço está pronto. Agora, sentem-se enquanto eu sirvo – disse Remus enquanto o Sirius entrava na cozinha e se sentava.

- E o que é o almoço? – Perguntou Harry, esfregando as mãos.

- Empadão de espinafres!

Reinou um longo silêncio na cozinha. A cara das crianças estava repleto de terror. Até o Sirius olhava para o Remus horrorizado.

- Calma, estava a brincar… - Revelou Remus antes que as crianças soltassem um grito e fugissem da cozinha. – É lasanha.

As crianças soltaram risinhos de nervosismo enquanto o Sirius suspirava de alívio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Depois do almoço, o pequeno grupo dirigiu-se a sala de estar, onde se podia ver um pequeno monte de prendas no chão. Quando os outros já estavam sentados no sofá, Harry sentou-se no chão e pegou no primeiro embrulho que lhe veio a mão.

- Essa é minha – disse o Ron -, espero que gostes!

Harry desembrulhou a prenda e deparou-se com uma mini-vassoura.

- Este é um protótipo da nova vassoura que vai sair no mercado no próximo mês. Consegui-o na revista " A Vassoura " ao qual tenho uma assinatura de um ano. Ela voa de verdade e tudo!

Harry sentiu-a vibrar e lançou-a ao ar, começando a voar pela sala.

- Boa Ron, obrigado! – Agradeceu Harry com um sorriso.

- Agora sou eu! – Exclamou Sirius, pegando numa prenda do monte e lhe entregava. – Hesitei muito sobre facto se devia to dar ou não… (N/A: Na verdade era por causa do Remus que ele hesitava…XD) Mas decidi que eu devia to dar!

Curioso, Harry desfez o embrulho e deparou-se com um manto de cor prateado.

- Isto é…? – Perguntou Harry, pasmado.

- É sim – respondeu Sirius com um sorriso carinhoso. É o Manto de Invisibilidade que pertenceu ao teu pai.

A voz do Sirius tremia, (agora vai-se saber se é pela emoção ou pelo olhar "que mata" que o Remus lhe enviava) enquanto contava ao Harry as aventuras que eles tiveram na escola com aquele manto.

- Obrigado Sirius, não se o que dizer… Snif.

- Toma Harry – disse o Remus ao entrega-lhe a sua prenda.

Harry olhou para o pacote nas mãos do Remus. Rectangular…huumm…muuuuito difícil! Harry abriu a prenda e viu… uma livro.

" Nunca me teria passado pela cabeça!" pensou Harry ironicamente enquanto lia o título do livro: "Hogwarts, uma história!"

Harry olhou para o Remus com um olhar que dizia "WTF?"

- O que foi!? Eu gostei do livro quando li, tinha eu a tua idade! – Defendeu-se Remus.

- Pooois… de todas as maneiras, obrigado.

- Toma Harry, esta é da parte de toda a minha família – disse o Ron, entregando-lhe um envelope

Curioso, Harry abriu o envelope, ao qual estava quatro bilhetes…

- …Para o zoo!? Boa! Podemos ir ainda hoje, podemos, podemos, podemos? – Perguntou Harry entusiasmado aos dois adultos.

- Ao zoo!? Mas eu tenho ar de quem quer ir ver bicharada? – Perguntou Sirius, aborrecido.

- E qual é o problema? Tu vês um todos os dias ao espalho, não vês? Não vejo qual seria a diferença! – Refilou Harry. – E alem disso, vocês prometeram que poderia fazer o que eu quisesse nos meus anos!

- Eu acho uma óptima ideia! – Respondeu Remus, impedindo o Sirius de dar uma resposta de troco ao afiliado pouco respeitador.

- Boa!!! - Gritaram as crianças, enquanto se levantavam e iam se preparar para o quarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uma hora depois, o pequeno grupo encontravam-se a entrada do zoo, a entregar os bilhetes. Uma vez lá dentro, o Remus disse;

- Agora crianças, não se afastem de… - Remus virou-se para eles, deparando-se com o vazio. -… Nós?! SIRIUS, ONDE É QUE ELES SE METERAM?

- EU SEI LÁ! TU É QUE ESTAVAS A FALAR COM ELES!

- É incrível! Não podemos afastar os olhos deles por um segundo que eles desaparecem logo! – Reclamou Remus, furibundo.

- Eu disse que juntar aqueles os dois ia acabar mal, mas alguém ouviu-me? Nãããão… - Refilou Sirius.

- Oh cala a boca e vai para aquele lado que eu vou para este!

Foi preciso uma boa hora para os encontrar: o Sirius encontrou Harry a observar os gorilas e quando ele viu o Sirius exclamou : Olha Sirius, parentes teus! O Ron fora encontrado pelo Remus a observar os elefantes que estavam a tocar no sino e perguntou ao Remus se fora com eles que aprendeu tudo o que sabia. Após um longo sermão, que parecia não ter feito qualquer efeito nas crianças, o grupo dirigiu-se até a jaula dos leões, assistindo a uma cena que não se via todos os dias (pelo menos para as crianças.

- Sirius… o que é que eles estão a fazer? – Perguntou Harry.

- Hum…

- Sim Sirius, o que é que eles estão a fazer? – Quis também saber o Ron.

- Bem, eh…é que… Remus!?

- Aí não! És o padrinho! Explica tu!

- Humm…eh…hum… Estão… estão a fazer bebés pronto!

- Ah!?!

- Mas Sirius, tu não tinhas dito que os bebés vinham das cegonhas? – Perguntou Harry confuso.

- Disse? Claro que disse!

- Então o que é que eles estão a fazer? – Perguntou Ron, já impaciente.

- O que eles estão a fazer é…hum…bem é o que fazem quando duas pessoas gostem muito um do outro! Espera! Sim é isso!

- Ahhhhh… - compreendeu Harry. – Então isso quer dizer que vocês também fazem isso? Tem piada, nunca reparei!

- Arrgghh, acabou a conversa! Vamos lá ver mas bicharada! – Disse o Sirius, arrastando a todos para longe dali.

- Mas Sirius… Eu quero ver o resto! – Reclamou Harry enquanto o Remus ria-se as gargalhadas.

- Vamos comer um gelado! – Gritou Sirius.

Gelado!!! – Gritaram as crianças, dando veracidade as suas memorias de peixe ( três segundos).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Então? Gostaram?

Fazem-me saber a vossa opinião!


End file.
